Miracle Baron Circuit 2019
- West= - East= - South= }} |-| Layout= - West= - East= - South= }} }}The Miracle Baron Circuit 2019 is a series of Mini 4WD circuits built by Tamiya for the 2019 season of Tamiya Japan Cup, General info The circuits is the second one to have more than one major variant following Great Cross Circuit 2017. The circuits contains the following sections: * Digital Zone 2 - a section that is consists of one reversed digital S-turn, the Digital Dragon Back ramps and one digital S-turn. Because those are digital curves, they will slows down the cars due to their linear corner shape on the curves, but can be countered by using the slide damper parts. The car will also have to have good landing on the ramps or else it would have higher risk of being course out. * New Era - a U-turn curve. * Kicker Flap - A section that is consist of the up ramp part and the 'flaps' part. The individual 'flaps' on two of the lane can't be moved by lighter machines, but can be moved by heavier machines, Because the 'flaps' will change its angle due to machine's weight, it can be a risk for lighter machines to course out as the car will jumping from the 'flaps'. * Fujitsu Hop - A section that is consist of a up ramp, a short straight and a right curve. Machines that enter the ramp too fast will have bigger risk of jumping over the right curve, causing course out as a result. Braking and mass damper settings are a key here. * Dragon Back - A combination of ramp and a down slope that followed after the Fujitsu Hop, challenging a car's stability. * Rising Phantom Changer - A version of the Phanton Changer but with 60 degree bank. First, the car in the last lane will have to went through the widened ramp and following that is a 60 degree back. * Balancing Straight - The car in the middle lane will went through a special, wide straight lane that the center of the straight is higher than the sides so cars with lower ground clearance would have is chassis or brakes touched by it if going off the straight, slowing down the car. The following variants of the circuits are as followed: * North - Two straights after the start/goal line, the car will enter the Digital Zone 2 section and is immediately followed by the New Era section. The car will enter the Kicker Flap section and is immediately followed by the Fujitsu Hop section after the right curve, and then into the Dragon Back section. The car will then enter the Rising Phantom Changer and then into the Balancing Straight section. Following the section is the Balancing Straight. After a long straight, a left curve, a long straight and a left curve, the finish line will be crossed. * West - Two straight after the start/goal line, the car will enter the Kicker Flap section which is followed by the New Era section. The car will enter the Balancing Straight section, a right curve, the Fujitsu Hop section and a Dragon Bank section. The car will enter the Rising Phantom Changer and then into the Digital Zone 2 section and after a long straight, a left curve, a long straight and a left curve, the finish line will be crossed. * East - The layout is the same as the West, except with the Kicker Flap section and the Balancing Straight section being swapped. * South - One straight after the start/goal line, the car enter the Balancing Straight section and then enter the New Era section after a straight and a half. The car then enter the Digital Zone 2 section, and then the Fujitsu Hop section after a right curve. After running through the Rising Phantom Changer, the car then enter the Kicker Flap section. After a long straight, a left curve, a long straight and a left curve, the finish line will be crossed. Trivia * The Miracle Baron Circuit 2019 was named after the Mini 4WD car Baron Viento, whose Japan Cup 2018 variant was chosen as the cover car for the 2019 season. External link * Tamiya Japan Cup 2019 on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Category:Tamiya Japan Cup circuits Category:Tamiya race tournament circuits Category:Circuits Category:5-lane circuits